In the context of caring for people with physical disabilities it is known to employ a seat which can be fitted to more than one support structure. For example a seat for an infant may be used interchangeably on a stroller and a stationary support frame. It is accordingly an object of one embodiment of the present invention to provide a seat which can be fitted to a support frame and removed when desired, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
The term “comprising”, and derivatives thereof such as “comprises”, etc., if and when used herein, should be interpreted to mean “consisting or including”—i.e., they are not intended to be limiting.
Terms such as “downwards” and “front”, etc., should be taken as relating to the normal in-use orientation of the invention.